


I love you always

by Toshi_simP



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Cussing, Cute mother fuckers, Dogs, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marijuana, Other, Rum and Coke, Stupidity, Weird Plot Shit, himbo Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_simP/pseuds/Toshi_simP
Summary: Read this and enjoy
Relationships: Jim Lahey/Randy (Trailer Park Boys), Julian (Trailer Park Boys)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a re-write of the original piece of sh*t this once one so yup I hope you enjoy this stuff


	2. Information bout you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about you

First Name: (y/n)

Middle name :Lavader

Last name :Layhee/LaFleur

BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION

Age: 28 (Ricky:28 bubbles: 27 Julian: 29)

Date of birth: april 30th 1988 (this is taking place in 2016 and I don’t care what you have to say about it)

Relationships : Ricky- twin brother  
Bubbles and Julian- best friends  
Jim Layhee and randy- by law fathers  
Barb Layhee- by law mother  
Ray LaFleur and Tammy LaFleur-  
Real father and mother  
Trevor Cory Jacob and the roc pile-  
acquaintances and nephew-in-law  
Trinity- Niece Lucy and Sarah- ex sister-in-law(s)

Status : Alive

ADDITIONAL

Traits : good at basketball, drawing, singing, great at her job, takes care of her ‘dads’, keeps her friends out of trouble, takes the law pretty seriously 

Career : song artist, ‘on stage’ singer, songwriter, song producer, police Lieutenant, professional painter, dope or (marijuana) grower (only in secret with her brother)

Y/N L. Layhee/LeFleur: is a resident of [Sunnyvale Trailer Park](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Sunnyvale_Trailer_Park) and her main cohorts are [Ricky, ](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Ricky)[Julian](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Julian) and [Bubbles](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Bubbles). Y/N is the aunt of [Trinity](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Trinity) with [Lucy](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Lucy) being her sister-in-law . Lucy's second child, [Baby Randy](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Baby_Randy), is not Y/N’s nephew, although she does act as a parental figure along with Lucy and Ricky to some extent. Y/N is also grand Aunt to [Mo](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Mo), Trinity's child with [Jacob Collins](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Jacob_Collins).Y/N, Ricky, Julian and Bubbles all grew up in the trailer park together until Y/N had to move away for job purposes but she recently moved back.[[1]](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Ricky#cite_note-1) They have been inexorably tied together ever since they were kids.

###  Living Arrangements

currently and before she moved away she lived with her by-law-fathers [Randy](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Randy) and [Jim Lahey](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Jim_Lahey) in their trailer together but when she had to move away for job purposes she lived in a 4 star hotel for two years and is planning on moving out into her own trailer soon with her twin brother [Ricky](https://trailerpark.fandom.com/wiki/Ricky)

###  Love Life

Out of all the times in Y/N’s life she has only had one boyfriend named Thomas r. Whitewater (fake name) who physically and mentally abused her until she moved away this was over the period of two years when she was in another state for job purposes 

she doesn’t plan on getting back any a relationship anytime soon in fear the same thing will happen to her again 

###  Criminal Activity

(un)known crimes

  
(know crime)-has made deals and offers to keep her brother and his friends/family out of trouble

(unknown)-has grown dope/marijuana with her brother in secret

###  Employment

Y/N has been a Police officer  for nearly 8 years and has been a singer/songwriter/song Producer for 3 of the years she was a police officer and plans to keep making songs for her fans

  
  
  
Injuries

shot twice in the shoulders and blunt force trauma to the head- caused by candy (Julian’s ex girlfriend😡)

physical scars and trauma-ex boyfriend(Thomas r. Whitewater)

Many other things example (shootouts, stabbings, more physical things)- many other people 

  
  


hope y’all enjoy just took me almost two days to make so   


peace and love I’m out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot something

I am the same person so calm down

If image doesn’t show then here

https://pin.it/3qZ0n16


End file.
